Don't Mansion It
The remaining campers are forced to go to a spooky mansion were they will challenge the King Boo and survive for one night without being caught or dying. The drama spooks up in the mansion and one camper decides to sabotage her own team to lose so she can eliminate a princess. Another female camper decides to put her team at risk to keep her friend safe from elimination. In the end one female camper is caught for making her team lose on purpose, and sadly she was sent home without a goodbye. Plot Killer Koopas The episode begins in the Star Sprite cabin where Starlow awakens Peach and insists on throwing the challenge so that Peach and continue her relationship with Bowser, which Mimi records for later use. During the challenge the Koopas arrive first in their karts. While in the mansion they encounter a hall of doors and Petey is scared of Luigi, not knowing he's actually there, and runs through a ghost door thus disappearing. Kamek states that he cannot use his magic because there's a difference between "ghost magic" and "magikoopa magic", he then also adds that Toad used up all the magic when he took away his wand. Carl, hearing this, grows sick of the excuses kills Kamek and takes the wand to create a door anyways which they go through. They end up in an abandoned miners tunnel where Carl tries to lead them out but the mine collapses, killing Luigi and separating everyone else. Starlow, thinking she was alone, boasts that throwing the challenge was too easy and scoffs. However, Carl had fallen behind a rock and overhears this. Starlow appears 3rd out of the mansion, startled that the others had made it, and Kamek says that the mansion was too full of ghosts so they were kicked out. King Boo kicks out Carl and Daisy and they lose the challenge. Post challenge, Starlow is revealed to have thrown the challenge by Carl, which she denies until Mimi replays the tape she recorded earlier, and at the elimination she is voted out. Screaming Star Sprites The episode starts off with a sleeping Peach who is immediately woken up by Starlow, who is checking up on her. Peach says she's not sure where to go next with her and Bowser, and Starlow says she'll throw the challenge so they could bond. However, Mimi was listening and recording the conversation. At the challenge Peach explains the challenge causing Toad to get upset and she is tazed. Mimi continues the "fake friend" act towards Peach and while at the top of Toad Hill trips Peach to get her out of the way. Mimi then tries to convince Bowser to throw the challenge to win Peach's heart, which he is opposed to at first but goes through with it from some manipulation by Mimi. Bowser, in turn, attempts to destroy some pipes in the Mansion when Boo says one of them has the exit. Mimi, realizing Bowser was getting nowhere, transforms into Merlee and leads them through a wrong door, thinking that she is slowing them down but really she is the last one out, causing her team to win. Mimi later replays the tape in front of the Killer Koopas to get Starlow eliminated. Starlow's Journey on TDIR Starlow was a friendly competitor on Toadal Drama Island, she started with many strong relationships with people, however Peach was one friend that Starlow was obsessed with and viewed her as a sister. Herbond with Peach grew stronger every episode. Starlow sacrificed herself for Peach and would make her team lose on purpose to make sure Peach is safe from elimination. Her plan stayed strong until her teammates got suspicious. In the end, Starlow's sacrifices lead to her devastating elimination. Contestants still in the Competition